


Peach Tea

by lee_donghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Curious blushy Hyuck, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Romance, Summer Love, and an embarrassed reader, makes for some really fluffy thoughts about their lip balms mixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_donghyuck/pseuds/lee_donghyuck
Summary: Thoughts of the flavor of his lip balm do little else besides cloud your mind.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 48





	Peach Tea

Getting a crush on your best friend wasn’t something you’d signed up for when you met a certain sun-kissed boy last summer. And yet, as you sprawl with him on the steps of your front porch on this warm, breezy day, you can’t help but reconcile with the fact that you’ve fallen deeply for him. Starting out as teasing jokes and snide snickers, your admiration for him grew with the changing of the seasons, and suddenly as the year revolved around you, your mind spinning, you are met face to face with the reminder of a summer love and how much he means to you. 

Donghyuck twists an uprooted clover blossom between his busy fingertips as he leans across your front porch steps, a smile on his lips. His mind is as idle as the hazy scene around him as he breathes in the sweet scent of flowers on the wind. Alongside him, you set your sights on the clouds above the canopy of trees before you. On a sultry day like today, with its warm glow of light and its air blanketing you in a warm, languid embrace, you hope to calm your nervous energy around the boy of your affections. 

The mesmerizing kaleidoscope of swaying tree branches above allows a filter of speckled golden sunlight to shine down upon his wavy brown hair. He ponders for a moment with pouted lips before asking, “Do you like the flavor of matcha?" 

You pull yourself out of your dreamy reprieve to consider his thoughtful side profile as he looks out across the field. "I do!” you reply simply, and he turns to study you with curiosity as you continue, “In fact, it’s the flavor of my lip balm." 

His eyes automatically drift down to glance at your lips before he nods and hastily looks away, the pace of his fidgeting with the flower between his fingertips increasingly hastened. "Oh, I never noticed. That’s nice.” He speaks low and wavering as the flower disintegrates in his hands. 

“What’s yours?" 

"Mine is peach. I like it.” He smiles softly, expression pensive as he tosses the remainder of the clover. 

You hum in response as the space between you is filled with the sound of bees buzzing amongst the clovers beneath you and wind gusting between tree branches above you. Nervously, you continue to admire his form. He’s so attractive like this, lost in his own world, his eyelashes fluttering on his cheeks when he blinks. He straightens up and leans back on his palms, stretching out his long legs across the stone path before him and his fingers tap on the wooden planks of the porch as he casts his gaze towards the sky. You wonder what it would be like to have him as yours. Oh, the amount of times you’ve considered how his steady, strong arms would wrap securely around you, how his playful giggle would sound at your ear, and now you know how his lips would taste -

Your train of thought is interrupted by a leaf floating slowly down upon him, catching in his hair. Your fingers jump hesitantly before reaching forward to pull it out of his wind-blown strands. Stirring beside you to meet your concentrated gaze, his quizzical expression implores you to wave the leaf in front of his eyes with a grin as he comes to an understanding of your sudden nurturing touches. With a giggle, you comb his golden brown hair back into place, paying attention to curling it around his ears just right, admiring how the tips grow red at your touch. When you pull back to see his eyes watching you attentively, you suddenly notice how close he’s leaned in, even if only to assist your reach. 

“Is there another leaf, or what?” he asks expectantly. 

“Oh, no - I’m just fixing your hair. It looks silly.” You continue to comb your fingers through the wayward strands that catch the currents of the passing breeze. 

“Ah, you’re so sweet,” he coos. His moist lips catch a glimmer of light, and a thought occurs to you. Suddenly your heart is fit to burst as you’re thrown into a whirlwind of intrusive ideas. 

“Uh- ” you open your mouth to speak, but you don’t dare utter your immediate thoughts. Before you say anything brash, you mash your lips together and break eye contact in favor of looking back up at the trees, but he clues in to your obvious flustered avoidance like a bait. 

“What were you going to say?” He leans toward you, teasing and frisky, and you already know you’re doomed. 

Heaving a deep sigh, your face feels on fire, and you’re sure your embarrassment is written all over you. “I can’t. It’s too much." 

"Oh, come on. You can tell me anything.” His hand lifts to reach for yours where it rests on the porch, placing his warm palm over the back of your hand. 

Rapidly, your heart rate thumps and you close your eyes in an attempt to concentrate on breathing, but his thumb slowly tracing the veins on the back of your hand doesn’t help to calm you. You gulp before throwing out an excuse. “No, now that I’ve made it a big deal, I especially can’t say it." 

"Why’s that?” The taunt in his voice sings through the air. 

“Because you’ll wonder why I care so much about it.” Shaking your head, you pull your hand from beneath his and burry your face in your hands in an effort to hide how absolutely mortified you feel. “I’m so transparent, oh god.”

You’re met with the view of his inquiring gaze as he pulls your hands from your face to hold them in your lap, rubbing his hands back and forth over yours reassuringly, creating a warm friction. He puts on his best persuasive pout and whines out, “Pleeease.” Tugging at your hands, he jostles you gently from side to side, and as much as you try to fight it, a grin creeps onto your lips at his silly, lighthearted gestures, eyes squeezing into crescents to match his. Even when he is unknowingly the source of the problem at hand, you can’t deny that sometimes he’s also the ideal solution. Nerves calming, you breathe deeply and relax your shoulders, attention downcast at your joined hands. 

The silky slide of his fingers gently interlacing with yours feels so delicate and comforting, but you can’t refuse the thrill as your stomach flips. You notice how perfect it looks - his hands slightly bigger than yours as they cradle you before giving an encouraging squeeze, and you look up to find him leaning in towards you, studying your features. “You’re cute when you’re like this, you know.” His voice is inviting and accepting, and your heart soars. 

Entranced by his gaze, you nod faintly. The way his eyes melt and his hair floats in the oncoming breeze only serves to throw you further into despair. 

“So please,” he continues. “I have to know what’s got you so worked up.”

You consider for a second, taking the opportunity to study his handsome features this closely for the first time. Hypnotized by the power of his radiating smile and deeply trusting gaze, you feel within you the growing courage to speak up. Without warning and beyond your will, your lips part to speak. 

“You said I’m sweet… well, you’re sweeter,” you clearly state, attention focused on him unwaveringly as you continue. “After all, you taste like peaches and I taste like tea." 

As soon as the words leave your mouth, Donghyuck’s movements on your hand halt and his lips part, slightly agape in surprise. Eyes wide and quivering, a flush blooms across his cheeks as realization hits. His close presence feels stifling as his eyes drop down to trace your lips. Peach-flavored breath tickles your skin as he closes the distance, leaning forward to catch your lips in his. The soft, moist glide of his satin lips clouds your thoughts as you’re surrounded by the sweet aroma of floral stone fruit on top of your own herby balm. Relief overcomes you as you sink into the kiss, mind numb to all thoughts except those that revolve around him. 

He pulls back just enough to lick his lips, his bright, exuberant eyes glinting. Hovering to only barely drag his lips against yours, he murmurs against you, "Tastes like peach tea,” before pressing forward with added fervor, releasing an elated giggle muffled by your lips on his. 

His hand squeezes yours so tightly, fingers intertwined, before softly floating up your arm to your cheek to brush his thumb lovingly in velvet-soft touches against your skin. The care with which he moves to cradle your face against his conveys just how much he covets you. His hand twists your hair at the nape of your neck and you press yourself into this summery boy, savoring his refreshing taste. Pulling back, you’re rendered breathless as he matches the scene around him; the light filtering through the trees casts his deserving halo, his eyes glow with joy matched only by the sun, and his lips and cheeks are peachy like his taste.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3\. Let me know what you think! Feedback welcome. : )
> 
> Crossposted from [ d-nghy-ck.tumblr.com ].


End file.
